1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to support apparatuses, and particularly to a support apparatus employed by an electronic device such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices are widely used in people's lives. Some handheld devices, such as mobile phones, are not only used for making calls or sending and receiving messages, but also may be used for watching television programs and movies, and placing video calls, for example. However, it is not very convenient for users to hold the handheld devices while they are enjoying the above-described image-based functions.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus which can overcome the above-described limitations.